


Butterfly

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoying!Petra, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, ereri, innocent!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Levi takes Eren out on a date to a fancy restaurant which mesmerizes the boys attention. Levi unfortunately gets the unwanted attention of a blonde waitress who tries and fails to flirt with him. Watch as Levi smugly shows the woman that he is taken by none other than his beautiful date that he later plans to lavish with kisses.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg! I am legit so sorry that I could not publish anything yesterday! Please forgive me! I just had a truck load of school work that I needed to get done! But to compensate for my tardiness, here is an extra long piece for each and every single one of my beautiful viewers ;) Enjoy!

Levi smiled softly when he saw Eren walk out of his apartment. Eren was dressed in faded blue jeans and a blue and green checkered shirt that seemed to match the boy's beautiful eyes. 

“Levi!” Eren greeted the older man with a smile when he saw him and practically ran to the man with open arms when he locked the door to his apartment.

Levi chuckled and engulfed the boy in a tight hug when he was near. “So happy to see me, brat?” He asks teasingly as he let's the boy go. He felt his insides flutter a bit when Eren looked up at him with a dazzling smile that would always thaw out his ever cold heart.

“I'll always be happy to see you, Levi. You mean the world to me.” The boy whispered sweetly and shyly got up to his tippy toes to kiss the older man on in his cheek. Levi was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have such a kind and loving person like Eren. He would give everything to have him by his side.

“Oh? Is that so?” He asked as he wrapped his hands around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. He smirked when Eren blushed in that cute way that just made him want to take the boy and keep him to himself. 

“Why would I lie about it?” Eren asked bashfully as he linked his arms around the older man's neck.

Levi smirked and pressed their foreheads together. “Touchy. Are you ready, my love?” Eren giggles and nods his head eagerly. “I was born ready.” The boy said and kissed Levi’s cheek again.

Levi chuckled and opened the car door for Eren. 

“Then let's go, darling.”

***

Levi watched with an adored smile as Eren looked around the restaurant in awe, trying to take in everything at once. 

“Levi! This place is amazing!” Eren exclaimed as they approached the reception. “It is, but the food is better. Much, much better.” Levi said as he let his face even out, not wanting to anyone else to see him show any emotion.

Then he addressed the person behind the desk. “Good evening sir. I believe I have left a reservation for Ackerman? A private table for two?” Levi said smoothly, being all professional, wanting to show off for Eren. 

The man behind the desk greeted them back and checked something on his monitor screen before he smiled politely and nodded. Then the man firmly tapped a bell that they had not noticed was on the desk.

Then a strawberry, blonde haired women, who looked to be around Levi’s age or slightly younger, had walked over towards them and gave Levi a flirty smile.

“Reservations for Ackerman.” The man behind the desk said to the woman when she came closer. Levi couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive at the way the woman’s eyes lit up with… Something…

“Ah, good evening gentleman. Right this way please.” The woman said in an overly sweet voice that made him want to grab Eren and run away from this place as fast and as far away as they possibly could.

But of course, being who he was, Levi remained in composure and nodded curtly to the woman, reluctantly following her, with Eren in tow. 

Eren was oblivious to the way that the shorter woman was trying to flirt with Levi, having his attention mostly on the decor, pointing out a few things to Levi as they made their way to their table which was on the second floor that overlooked the floor below. Where their table was, they had a perfect view of everything happening, but nobody would be able to see them unless they were looking for them. The constant interruptions from Eren, seriously annoyed the woman as her flirtings were being interrupted.

When they reached their table, the woman gave them both a menu, and tried to flirt with Levi for one last time before she had to walk away and continue with her other duties of being a waitress. She politely excused herself and away. Levi sighed in relief and smiled at his lover when the woman had walked away from earshot. 

“This place really is amazing! Even the staff members are so nice! And that waitress, I thought that she was really sweet!” Eren let out a small giggle and a bright smile as he continued to look at the fancy decor of the restaurant before he looked at the menu that was placed in front of him by the annoying woman.

Levi just grunted in response, not exactly agreeing, but at the same time, not exactly disagreeing either. He didn't want to ruin his lover's good mood by commenting and saying what a bitch she was for trying to flirt with him right in front of Eren. Had she tried anything else, then Levi was so sure that he would have probably bitch-slapped her. 

To distract himself from those thoughts, Levi picked up the menu and quickly scanned through it, though he already knew what he was going to get. He put his menu down, only to smirk when he looked over at his cute lover.

Eren was staring intently the menu, his thin, elegant eyebrows were knitted together in a sort of deep concentration, that if broken, could cause a lot of damage. It kind of reminded him of when Eren would come over with his notes and textbooks to study long hours for a test the next day.

Levi let out a small chuckle and reached across the table to interlace his fingers with Eren’s. “What's wrong, darling?” He asked the boy sitting opposite him. Though he knew exactly what was going through the boy's head, but decided to tease him a bit. Just a little bit.

“Levi, these foods are very expensive! I couldn't possibly pick any of these!” Eren said as he looked at Levi and let out a small, puppy dog whine that just made Levi want to pull the boy in his lap and coo at him all day long, though he knew that Eren wouldn't appreciate that. 

“Eren, today is my treat. Don't worry about the price of the food. I will pay for everything. Even if you chose one of everything, I will still pay for today.” Levi said soothingly as he rubbed small circles on the back of his slim hand, trying to get his lover to relax and let him take care of the younger man.

“But Levi~!” Eren tried to protest again but was stopped by Levi’s firm voice speaking to him. “No buts Eren. As I've said before, this is my treat. Please, order whatever you want. I will cover it.” Levi brought Eren hand up to his lips and gave the knuckles a gentle kiss. 

He watched Eren’s reaction and chuckled when the boy blushed cutely and looked away bashfully, though he did not take his hand back.

“A-Alright then…” The boy whispered and focused his eyes on the menu, not wanting to look up into Levi’s amused eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Eren had finally decided on a random sea food dish that looked to be reasonably priced, which Levi had a hold back a roll of his eyes to.

Then the annoying woman from before came back with a little yellow note pad to take down their order. Levi literally smirked smugly when the woman spied their hands that were laced together in a gentle but firm hold. Levi even made a show of once again bringing Eren’s hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently, making Eren blush brightly and look away shyly.

The woman glared at Eren almost viciously, though he did not see it. Levi could practically feel the sickening jealousy coming from the woman. He felt both annoyed and smug about it. Annoyed that she was silently taking out her anger on his Eren. And smug because he was practically telling her to fuck off and that he was perfectly happy with the beautiful boy sitting across from him. He mentally cussed at the small distance between them, wanting to bring the boy into his arms and lavish him with kisses.

Levi shook his head to clear his thoughts and told himself that he will get to do that later when he brings Eren home. For now, he just gave a pointed glare to the annoying woman and briefly gave their order to her. As he did so, he spied a name tag on her chest.

Petra Ral.

He looked away quickly, though he made it look that he had just glanced that way as his eyes wandered around the bottom floor. This effectively made the woman, now known as Petra, feel even more put off.

Levi could hardly stop a chuckle as the woman practically jotted down their order and all but stormed away from them. Eren looked up when he heard the waitress leave without saying a word and curiously looked at her as she ‘walked’ away. He blinked.

“Uh…?” Levi chuckled at the boy's expression and shook his head. “Don't worry about that, darling. She just wanted to go and get our orders quickly.” He lied smoothly, which Eren easily bought and smiled. “Alright, if you say so Levi!” He said and giggled, fully facing Levi as he grabbed both of Levi’s hands in hands and gripped them.

“You didn't have to bring me here Levi. I wouldn't have complained of you had brought me to a McDonald's.” Eren said with a small smile. The comment made Levi frown. 

“There is no way that I will ever take you to that filthy place. And there is no way that I will ever get disgusting, oil filled fast food for you. You deserve better, thus this place. I'd rather get you good food and pay for the decor than to get you that unhealthy shit and pay for peanuts.” Levi adamantly said and pulled one of his hands away to take a sip of the red wine that was provided. 

He heard Eren giggle and looked back at him. “I guess you're right.” Eren said with a smile. “But still, I like McDonald's. And I agree with you that they do cook the food with lots of oil, but most of the time, the food is good. It's only every now and then that Their food is horrible.” Eren said and took a sip of his own wine.

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah right. Every time I had the horrible experience of going there, the food tasted like shit. So every time I take you out, it will be to places like this one.” He gestured to the floor below and all if the decor. “No but’s or if’s. That's my final decision.” Levi said with a finality that Eren could not argue against.

After a few minutes of chatting, their food finally arrived, though with a different waitress. The waitress had reddish brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail. She had a pleasant smile that at least did not make him tense up in apprehension.

“Good evening, Gentlemen. My name is Sasha Braus, and I will be your waitress for the rest of your stay here. Please, enjoy your meal.” She said and placed their meals in front of them. “Ah, thank you Miss Sasha. May I ask where Miss Petra is?” Levi asked though he knew that the annoying woman would not want to see them for the remainder of their stay at the restaurant.

Sasha laughed nervously and crossed her arms behind her back. “Well, she said that she was feeling sick and had decided to go home for the night. It's strange really, she was feeling fine when she came in today. She must have eaten something and got a stomach bug or something.” She said and bowed to them, excusing her herself politely before leaving them to their mouth watering meals.

“I hope she's okay.” Eren said as he started eating his food with a small frown. Levi chuckled softly, it was just like Eren to worry about the wellbeing of others. “Yeah, I hope so as well.” Levi lied through his teeth and began to eat his own food.

They ate in relative silence, well, for the most part. They made small talk here and there, but mostly stayed in a peaceful silence that was filled with the chatter of the people on the bottom floor.

By the time they were finished with their food and ready to go, the chatter had died down a little. They thanked the waitress, Sasha, as Levi paid the bill even though Eren said that he would pay for his share. Levi had none of it and quickly used his credit card to pay.

They then left the restaurant, though Eren had a cute pout playing on his lips. Levi chuckled and leaned down to peck Eren on his lips. “Don't be like that, my love.” Levi said as he opened the car door for Eren. Eren got inside with a whine as Levi closed the door and quickly got in himself. He shut his door and revved the engine to life.

“But I wanted to at least pay for my own food!” Eren whined again and crossed his arms once his seat belt was on. “Sorry darling, but today was my treat. Maybe I'll let you pay next time.” Levi teasingly said and put the gear into reverse and drove out.

“Levi~!” Eren whined and pouted. “You said that last time as well!” Levi couldn't help but chuckle at that and reached a hand over to ruffle the boy's soft hair that felt oh so silky. His favorite thing to do, besides kissing the boy, was to run his hand through the boy's hair and play with the strands absentmindedly. They both enjoyed it and Eren often took naps while Levi played with his hair.

When they got home to Levi’s apartment, Levi practically dragged Eren to the elevator and pressed the button to go up to his pent house that took up the entire floor.

When the elevator doors closed, Levi all but pounced on the boy and claimed his lips so suddenly that Eren gasped and moaned as Levi’s tongue easily slipped into his mouth. Eren soon got over his shock and gave into the man, submitting to him as he let the older man explore his hot mouth.

The elevator doors opened suddenly, which caused them both to gasp at the sudden sound. Levi growled and dragged Eren to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and promptly pushed the boy onto the bed.

“Levi-” The older man quickly climbed on top of Eren and cut him off with a deep and hungry kiss that caused a fire to spread between them, sending pleasurable sparks flying all over the place.

Levi let his hand trail up the boy's shirt and teased the sensitive nipples by pinching and pulling them in multiple directions. This stimulation caused Eren to break the heated kiss moan and arch his back into the touch. 

Levi meanwhile, helped himself to Eren’s delectable neck, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin till almost angry red marks formed. “Ah~ Levi!” Eren cried out as Levi pinched one of his nipples harshly. He loved the feeling so much and didn't want it to ever end.

“You're mine, Eren. Mine. My beautiful boy.” Levi growled as he suddenly pulled the shirt off the boy and threw it somewhere behind him. He then latched his lips back onto the boy's neck, biting and licking and kissing the new skin that was revealed.

“Haa~ Le-Levi… Pl-Please!” Eren panted as Levi kissed around his nipple, not touching them at all now, which was driving him insane. “What do you want, baby? Tell me.” Levi whispered teasingly in his ear and bit down on the lobe.

Eren shuddered and whined, closing his eyes tightly as he felt an electrifying spark of arousal shoot straight to his half hard cock as Levi’s husky voice filled his ears with a silky touch. He whimpered a bit as he thought of hearing that voice again, whispering filthy things to him.

“P-Please…” Eren whimpered as he bared his neck a little. “Pl-please touch me.” Levi chuckled and teasingly touched the boy's heated skin, though not where he wanted to be touched. “But I am touching you, my darling. You will have to be more specific. C’mon, tell me exactly what you want.” Levi whispered in the boy's ear again, taking pleasure at how positively Eren was responding to his teasing.

“My-My… Please touch my nipples daddy!” Eren moaned and blushed heavily at how desperate and needy he sounded. But he knew he wanted it, and he also knew exactly how turned on his older lover will be by the scandalous demand. Eren himself felt a bit turned on by his own words.

Levi groaned and leaned down again to the boy's chest. “Good boy, you're so good for me, my darling boy.” Levi whispered and instantly took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on the nub gently and bit down on the tip, making the boy let out a strangled moan as arched his back.

Levi nibbled and sucked on the hard nipple a bit more till it swelled up a bit, and switched nipples, projecting the same treatment onto the neglected one. He loved how Eren whined and moaned for more, it turned him on greatly and his cock twitched almost painfully in his pants.

Once he was satisfied and had his fill of the boy's delicious and delectable nipples, he took off his own shirt and threw them away somewhere, before he took off the boy's jeans and eyed how hard the boy's cock was straining against his boxer briefs. He smirked when he spotted a wet spot on the boxer briefs.

“My, my. I've barely even touched you and you're already soaking wet for me. My naughty boy, are you already desperate for me? Do you want me to pound into you until you can't remember shit but my name?” Levi whispered huskily and trailed a hand along the length of the boy's cock, teasing him with light, feather touches that were sure to drive him insane with want and desire.

Eren moaned and bucked his hips impatiently. “Y-Yes! Please daddy! I-I need you! I want you… I-Inside of me! Please daddy!” Eren begged. Levi chuckled at the boy's pleasurable misery and whispered in the boy's ears. “I don't think that I'm convinced, darling. I want you to beg for me. I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

“I-I want you to f-fuck me, daddy! I want you to pound into me till I can't walk for a week! I want you take me, make me scream your name! Please, daddy! I need you so badly! Please~!” Eren moaned shamelessly as Levi gripped Eren’s crotch and rolled it both clockwise and anticlockwise. Eren bucked his hips again and whined as tears of pleasure pooled in his eyes and slowly slipped down his chin.

That did it for Levi, he quickly took of every remaining piece of clothing and leaned over Eren to grab the bottle of lube that rested on the bedside drawer. He popped it open and squirted a generous about of the gooey liquid onto his fingers before he closed the cap and grabbed the boy's thighs, spreading his legs much further and as far as they can go. 

Levi then let a single finger circle the boy's entrance before he let it slip into the pink, puckered hole that seemed to have swallowed his finger hungrily. He swirled the finger around as he let the boy get used to the intrusion before he let a second finger slip in.

He watched in awe as the boy's back arched beautifully and the low light from the moon made his beautiful tan skin glow in an ethereal white. 

“A-Ah~ Haaah~ L-Levi! Ah! Daddy! R-Right there!” Eren moaned loudly as Levi’s fingers hooked and brushed against the sensitive gland deep within him. Levi smirked and thrusted his fingers against the boy's prostate.

When he felt that Eren’s clenching was a bit less tight, he added a third finger to the mix and continued to keep thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy's hole, hitting the boy's prostate hard and fast.

He only stopped and pulled his fingers out of Eren, when the boy was about to come hard. He chuckled as he heard Eren whine and whimper in frustration and loss.

“Don't worry, my darling. I'll take care of you thoroughly.” He said huskily and popped the lube bottle open and spread the substance all over his leaking cock, pumping it a few times before it became fully hard. 

Levi then lined his cock with Eren’s entrance and leaned down to kiss the boy as he thrusted all the way in. “A-Ah! Levi~!” Eren moaned into the kiss and arched his back more.

Levi waited for a little while for Eren to adjust to his size before he started pounding hard and fast into Eren, quickly finding the other's prostate and thrusting in that angle every time.

“Ah-Ah-Ah! Ahhh~ Yes! Yes ~! Levi~! Oh- Oh fuck~! Daddy~ yes right there!” Eren moaned and bucked his hips to meet Levi halfway.

Levi grunted and held Eren’s hips tightly to keep him from moving too much. “Agh! Nggg! Oh Eren! You're so…. You're so tight! Fuck! Baby, come for me! Come for daddy!” Levi all but growled as he grasped the boy's neglected cock in his hands and pumped it vigorously to match the almost inhuman pace that he had setter.

Eren did not have to be told twice as he felt his climax hit them both like a brick wall. Levi soon followed after when he felt the boy clench around him.

He pulled out of Eren and laid beside him, completely spent.

“I love you Levi.” Eren whispered tiredly and curled up into him.

“I love you too, Eren.” Levi whispered back and held the boy close to him as they both fell asleep from exhaustion, completely blissed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That took much longer than I thought it would to write this piece. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this, as much as it is a bad piece, as much as I enjoyed writing this. I want to say a special thank you to everyone who has been with me for the whole week, supporting in my works and encouraging me to continue to write more. You guys are awesome and I love you guys for putting your faith in me!
> 
> As always, like, comment and criticise to your hearts content. It will be very much appreciated!
> 
> P.S. would any of you like me to write a Yaoi fic on Yuuri on Ice?


End file.
